


Yes Boss

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian meets Jim for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



“I’m supposed to be meeting a Jim Moriarty,” Sebastian says when he spots the small brunette for the first time. He’s sat in a dark suit, a latte on his left side, brown eyes watching the crowd carefully. A brow raises and the blonde lets out an irritated noise. “Listen, I don’t have all d-“

“Sit down Mister Moran, that is if you know what is good for you,” came the quiet threat, followed by an overly familiar grin that unsettled the blonde. With a quiet grumble the sniper sat, clearly uncomfortable having his back to the crowd. “Good boy,” the Irishman purred and took a sip of his drink, eyes watching the blonde for a moment.

“You’re Moriarty,” he murmured after the brown eyed gaze turned back to people watching. “You?” and that brought those eyes back on him, narrowed slightly causing Sebastian to swallow and bow his head. “Sorry, you just aren’t what I was expecting,” he murmured, feeling unsure of himself.

“I’ve heard interesting things about you, Moran,” he said after a moment, a slight smirk on his lips. “I’d make your employment worth your while, if you’re interested that is,” the blonde was taken aback at that. “I already know how you operate and I’ve seen what you can do so what do you say?”

“Yes Boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much time to post lately I know! But I've been working on a few things I hope you all like and I'll hopefully be posting things this upcoming week!


End file.
